Girly whispers
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This story continues where What the hell left of.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Again thanks to Miss Ballistics for helping me out with bunnies through the story, jump, jump they go.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Girly whispers.

Chapter 1.

"What the hell," were the three little words that woke Calleigh up from her dreams holding onto Julia, who felt safe and protecting. Looking at Kyle which sleepy eyes she saw anger, and most of all shock over seeing his mother with a girl in that situation.

Calleigh sat up too quickly, which made him see her naked upper body which made him gasp even more, by the look in his eyes she felt like she had did something wrong, something forbidden like she shouldn't be there at all.

As she wrapped the cover around her and tried to find her clothes she stuttered: "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have- this is- I have- I'll just-" Calleigh stormed towards the bathroom to get dressed before Julia really had time to react at all, now she was awake and looking at her son, who looked back at her with eyes of betrail.

"Kyle, don't you look at me like that," said Julia in a firm tone as she too got out of bed.

"How do you want me to look at you then? How- What's wrong with you? I thought you were-" Kyle said, upset. "I was just joking the other day, you know? I wasn't hinting to you two banging each other and most definitely not under my eyes!"

"What I do with whom is none of your concern," said Julia, knowing Kyle didn't yet know about his father being with Stetler and preferring not to start about it, as she went to find Calleigh.

"It is! You're my mother, and we both live here! I don't want you to- to-" he stopped as his anger rose up too high.

"Calleigh?" said Julia in a soft tone, gently knocking on the bathroom room, the first room on her way out of the bedroom and the same one in which Calleigh had hidden herself.

Calleigh leaned against the door on the other side, having the feeling she shouldn't have come here the night before.

"This is just bloody fantastic!" Julia grumbled more to herself than to anyone else, as she looked at Kyle and said: "Happy now?" meaning Calleigh practically locking herself in Julia's bathroom.

"I'm not the one that- Does dad know you're sleeping with girls?" said Kyle.

"What does he have to do with that? You better get used to it as- NEVER MIND!" said Julia, watching Kyle leave off in frustration and she turning back to the bathroom door to continue talking herself in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **EROTIC SCENES - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Chapter 2.

"Calleigh- Sweetheart, please open the door for me," said Julia in a soft tone.

On the other side, Calleigh was leaning towards the bathroom door the same way as Julia did on her side. She felt confused, but longing for her lover, she let Julia inside. Julia looked at the younger blonde, she looked very confused and insecure back, so Julia gave her a reassuring kiss to calm her down a little and to make sure she was being serious about what had happened the night before.

As Julia tried to break free to get herself into the shower, Calleigh held onto her hardly, clearly afraid to be let go, so Julia smiled down at her, and said: "I won't ever. Come into the shower with me and let me love you."

Calleigh nodded, watching Julia undress herself, then following her into the cabinet. Julia quickly turned on the hot water and let it pour down on them both, but the water now reminded Calleigh about what had happened the night before, so she turned her back to Julia, holding onto the wall, already starting to breathe more difficult. She felt so dirty at this point. And it really hurt. The pain was coming from deep inside her like a knife going right through her, and soon the tears started to flow.

Julia got aware of her crying and gently kissed her shoulder before she started to shampoo her hair, which made Calleigh come back to reality and let out a moan, before she turned around to return the favour. Still with tears lying on her shoulder, though.

Julia bent to steal a soft kiss, before the water rinsed away the soap from their hair.

Julia took the odifirous soap and let it gently caress the younger blonde's body, which made Calleigh let out little moans and tremble a little. She enjoyed her every touch and when Julia bent down to suckle on Calleigh's newly washed breast, she screamed out in ecstasy before she calmed herself down completely again.

Julia smiled at her as she turned off the water, stumbling out of the shower and dragging her lover back to the bedroom, where she pushed her gently down on the bed before kissing away every drop of water she could find all over Calleigh's body.

Calleigh moaned softly to encourage her to go on, but Julia stopped and said: "I wish I could, sweety, but I've got to go to work, and so do you. Although I would really advise you to stay home after what happened yesterday."

"Can't we be late," Calleigh asked huskily as she dragged the older blonde down for a kiss.

"No, we can't. I can't, since I'm having an early meeting today," said Julia and gently broke free from Calleigh's embrace. "What about you?" she asked, subtly asking her for an answer on the previous asked question.

"I'm going to work, or I won't be able to stop to thinking about it" she said, honestly. "I'm feeling better already, but still not all too great."

"I understand," said Julia and kissed her softly.

"Do you have anything I could borrow to wear?" Calleigh asked. "I don't feel like going home, and I need to change out of those clothes."

"Hmm," said Julia and walked over to the closet, dragging out a short black skirt and a black shirt with V-neck. "Or do you want something more colourful?" she asked upon seeing Calleigh's face.

"Nonononono... Black's fine, since- But I can't wear a skirt to work! That's not me," Calleigh protested.

"A dress, then?" said Julia.

"I don't know, Julia. I-"

"Oh, come on! This one will look just adorable on you!" said Julia, turning around to hold up a light and dark grey striped dress.

Calleigh rolled her eyes in disagreement, but put it on anyways, to have Julia saying: "I told you you would look adorable in it."

"This... feels weird."

"You should wear stuff like that more often. It really looks good on you."

"And where do I put my gun?"

"A place I would like to inspect later today..." Julia giggled, mischievously wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm serious."

"Hang on- I've got an idea," said Julia, walking over to the closet to find a white belt. "Well?" Julia wondered.

"I think it'll work," Calleigh said, giving her lover a kiss to thank her. "But I think I've got to go to still get at work on time," she added, upon looking at the dial of her watch briefly.

"Not before you had your morning coffee," said Julia, and smiled as she herself put on a dark blue skirt and matching top.

"How-?"

"Just a feeling. Come on, sweety," said Julia, taking her lover's hand and dragging her to the kitchen downstairs. "Hurry up if you still want to get on time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Calleigh came into work later, she still had the taste of Julia on her lips and felt a bit more cheerful than the night before. In fact, she was feeling great as in 'as great as could be' really.

"You look... hot," said Ryan, who had seen her come in, not being able to keep his trap shut.

"Thank you," she said, shyly, and blushed.

"Who finally taught you to wear such things?"

"Uhm," she said, not wanting to share it yet. A few things had to be clarified first, and she still had Ryan's reaction on Horatio and Stetler's relationship in mind.

At this moment, Horatio came in and saw Ryan and Calleigh. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was she really wearing a dress? It made her look different. He thought remembering Julia wearing the same dress once, but didn't think any further, as there was no way of what could be the cause of- No.

"Good morning, Calleigh," he said, and smiled at her kindly.

"Good morning," she said.

"So... Jake finally bought you a dress?" Horatio said, knowing she would never dare to buy something like that herself.

Just the mention of his name, made Calleigh shiver all over again and almost start cry as well, as she replied: "We're done. The dress isn't-" "A new boyfriend so soon?" they suddenly heard Jake from behind her, and froze on the spot as she turned around and said: "What are you doing here?"

"We are working on a case together, remember? We were supposed to talk to a witness right at this moment, so... are you ready?" he asked.

"We- I- Uhm... Yeah..." she said, trying to control both her anger and disgust towards him as she followed him to the room where the witness was.

"Cute dress," he said. "So where have you been all night?" he bit, turning towards her in barely one second and blocking her way, wanting to get an answer.

"That's none of your concern. We're over," she said.

"So... Who have you had on your side the whole time?" he asked. "Horatio? Ryan? Eric, maybe?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of- You should know I'm not like that!" she snarled.

"What do you want me to think then? You've been backing away from me lately. You sneaked out of the house after we made love, were gone all night, and now you show up with a new outfit!" he yelled.

"Making love?!" Calleigh screamed. "You're the reason I was gone all night! After what you did, you- Do you consider that to be making love? Raping me?" she screamed even harder, new tears welling up in those green eyes.

"I already said I was being sorry!"

"You went way out of line, Jake Berkeley!" she screamed at him so hard that everyone in the lab suddenly appeared t be looking at them, not being able to deny the screams anymore. It really sounded like someone was being attacked.

"And I thought you liked it rough!" he said.

"There is a clear difference between that and what you did! You-" her voice was now shivering. She was shivering all over and her tears were falling as she ran towards the exit, all eyes on them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later, Calleigh almost ran down Julia's office door in tears. The older blonde looked up at her shocked and let her pencil drop, asking: "Sweetheart... What happened?"

"Jake!" Calleigh cried out, as she sank down on Julia's couch.

"Damn him," Julia whispered to herself as she stood up to hold her new sweetheart closely and stroked her back gently to calm her down until the sobs died away and Calleigh went quiet.

"Sweetheart?" said Julia, but there was no answer. The younger blonde cried herself to sleep in her arms, so she lay her down gently, quickly writing a note for her lover, in case she woke up, before she headed out of her office to find the bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julia walked into the crime lab angrily, spotting Jake almost immediately. She walked up to him and said: "Was it really necessary to do even more harm?"

"She was the one being difficult!" said Jake, immediately understanding.

Before Julia had time to think, she had slapped Jake in the face very hard, and snarled: "Do you never even dare to come near her again, because that was just a preview of what I will do to you if you do!"

Then she walked out of the lab again, not wanting to leave Calleigh alone for to long.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Eric, still confusedly looking at Jake through the glass panels of DNA.

"I'd say never mess with Julia Winston... But what he did to piss her off like that, I don't know," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Bet he hurt her girl," said Ryan, who had been in the hall on his way in when the incident had happened.

"Her girl? Don't tell me you are dating her, Nat?" said Eric, turning towards her.

"Hell no, no way I would ever date a girl. Let alone Julia," she said and wrinkled her nose.

"Then who?" asked Eric confused.

"Are you saying-" said Natalia, quickly looking around and noticing who was not there. "I'd think so. I saw the two of them together in the break room a while ago," said Ryan. "Only talking, of course, but..."

"Really? So I guess that would explain the dress she was wearing this morning," said Natalia, all the pieces falling together in her head, pointing everything out quickly.

"Totally," Ryan agreed.

"Would anyone tell me what- Are you saying Calleigh and Julia are-" Eric started.

"I'd think so," Ryan repeated, honestly.

"First Horatio and Rick, and now her and Julia? What the hell!" said Eric, totally confused.

"Maybe they just fall in love," said Natalia with a giggle.

"That's not funny!" said Eric, taking his pager from his belt. "We've got a new 419."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Julia came back in, she gently bent down, kissed Calleigh's lips softly and said: "Time to wake up, princess."

"Uhmm," Calleigh let out as she opened her eyes.

"You feeling any better?" said Julia concerned.

"Not much, but a little yes," she said with a yawn and stretched a little, before she added smiling: "My Julia."

"So... I'm your Julia now all of a sudden?" said Julia and sat down next to her and let Calleigh's lips find her own and their tongues play together. As they went along, Calleigh got more aggressive in her French kissing and her fingers explored the older woman's body as good as possible through her clothes.

Julia let her go on for a little while, as she moaned softly before saying: "Enough, sweetheart."

Calleigh stopped just as her phone rang and she heard Horatio say: "Calleigh, where are you?"

"Uhmm" she uttered.

"We have a new crime scene at 57 Coral drive," he said.

"Explain?" she asked, curiously.

"A woman was found dead at her home. Her husband is the primary suspect, since he was trying to wipe blood away from his jacket when we came in. The neighbours called it in when they heard a woman's horrible screaming, probably her. The two children are most likely witnesses. They're both missing," he summed up for her.

"What do you mean? How can you assume they witnessed what happened if they're missing?" she asked. "Well, don't answer that. I'm on my way," she said and hung up before she turned to Julia and said: "I've got to go, but I'll call you later, alright?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to skip work because of me. And may I suggest you look in closets, washing machines and the roof" she said as she had heard part of the conversation.

"I will. Thanks," she said and gave Julia one last kiss before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

When Calleigh came to the crime scene, she immediately spotted Natalia, and asked: "Any sign of the kids yet?"

"No, I thought they may come out now that their father is taken, since they probably ran from him, but I haven't seen them, yet," said Natalia, honestly.

"I guess I'll be helping you in that case," said Calleigh, and headed upstairs, where there was minor roof access. But they weren't on the roof, so, instead, she looked in the closet in the children's room and the washing machines and all the other closets she could find all over the house. Still without any luck, though.

'Where are you?' she thought a bit frustrated, trying to remember where she and her brothers used to hang out when they were younger. Having a faint idea, she went down to Natalia and asked: "Does this house have garage access from inside the house?"

"Yeah, directly from the kitchen," said Natalia, frowning.

"Thanks," the blonde replied and went straight to the garage to look and just as she had thought, the two Brennan children were hiding in the backseat of the car, pulled up next to each other, crying.

Calleigh opened the door, sat down on their level and said: "It's OK, you can come out."

"Is he gone?" the boy asked. He seemed to be the oldest.

"Yes," said Calleigh, nodding.

"Will they lock him up?" asked the little girl with a shaky voice.

"I don't know, it depends on the evidence and what you guys tell us," said Calleigh.

"May I look at your badge?" the boy asked her curiously, having noticed the shining thing the police officer was carrying with her, and pointing at it.

Calleigh took it of her belt smiling, and handed it to him. He started to examine it with wide eyes.

"You're pretty," said the little girl.

"You're pretty too," said Calleigh, and smiled at her, which made her blush.

"Do you have a police car too?" asked the boy, his curiosity being startled.

"Not exactly, but it has the logo," said Calleigh, giggling.

"I don't wanna be here any more" said the little girl suddenly.

"Come on, then," said Calleigh and reached out with her hand and let the little girl grab it.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"My name's Calleigh" she replied, smiling down at the brown haired girl.

"Cool name! I'm Juliet, and Mercutio is my brother," said the little girl, pointing at the boy, who was still examining Calleigh's Detective badge.

"That's an odd name," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Tell me about it! But our parents both liked the play 'Romeo and Juliet'," said the boy softly.

"We call him 'Cutio', though," said the girl and stretched out her arms for Calleigh to pick her up, which Calleigh instantly did. With the girl on her hip, her petite hands holding onto Calleigh's neck, she realized what an impact she must have on children for them to trust her so easily. It made her emotionally. And she started to think about children in her own life. The boy holding her other hand, she headed towards the Hummer, buckled them up in the backseat and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio was walking around in his crime lab, not only had Calleigh suddenly gone missing earlier that day, but she was also missing now, and with the children, which wasn't exactly good news.

"Horatio, did I just hear correctly that she ran off with the children?" said Rick annoyed as he entered the lab.

"That you really did, but I'm trying to get a hold of her, so calm down now," said Horatio, dialling her number again.

"This isn't like her at all," said Horatio, as it was voice mail again. He tried Natalia instead, by now he was really worried about his second-in-command.

"Hey, Horatio I'm just on my way back or was it something more you wanted me to check out at the scene?" said Natalia in the other end, as she was finally done collecting everything and just packing her stuff in the back of the Hummer.

"No, I was just wondering- Do you have any idea where Calleigh has run off to?" he asked, blurting it all out.

"What do you mean? She told me she was going back to the lab with those children," said Natalia confused as that was exactly what Calleigh had said when she left.

"Well, she never came back here," said Horatio.

"Try Julia," said Natalia.

"Why on earth would she know where Calleigh?" Horatio wondered.

"Just... call her. She might know, and for the record, both Calleigh and those children had a rough day so they may need to hide away from the world," she said as she ended the phone call.

"Any leads?" said Rick.

"She told me to call Julia," said Horatio, confusedly, and dialed her number.

"Hello, Horatio," he heard in the other end.

"Julia, do you have any idea where Calleigh is?" he asked for the second time in barely one minute.

"Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well, she took the children from the crime scene and is nowhere to be found," he said, annoyance and concern mixing in his mind.

"I've got an idea. I'll call you later," she said and hung up the phone.

"She might know where she is. How is that even possible?" said Horatio shocked.

"No idea. So I guess you have a little time to spare?" said Rick, dragged Horatio into the elevator and hit the 'STOP4 button. He kissed him roughly as he opened his lover's pants.

"Oh my-" said Rick, when he saw Horatio's greatness.

"Not here- and not... now- I don't really have- ohhhhhh, ohhhhh!" The rest of the words went lost as he growled as Rick's lip locked around his shaft and started to suck on it. Horatio pushed the brown haired man closer as he let out another growl, moving Rick's head back.

Rick almost chocked into Horatio's manhood, but kept going until he felt the taste of Horatio's juices as he released himself. Rick swallowed until there wasn't anymore left, before he zipped up the pants, stood up and smiled at his lover. "What's up?" His expression changed.

"Calleigh," admitted Horatio, still concerned, as he looked into his lover's brown eyes.

"She'll show up sooner or later," said Rick, hitting the elevator button again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

Julia gently knocked on the door to Calleigh's apartment before entering. As she looked around, she could tell that she was home. The TV was on Disney Channel and there were three glasses and plates on the table in front of it.

Julia turned it off and headed for the bedroom, where Calleigh was peacefully asleep with a sleeping child on each side, a book lying halfway her lap. Julia couldn't help but smile as she found it cute, before she went back into the living room, called Horatio, and said: "I found Calleigh and the children, but all three of them are sleeping. Can't we just leave them until tomorrow? I promise they'll be returned safe and sound."

"How many kids have you got there?" Horatio asked.

"Two... Why?" asked Julia.

"Great. That means that only one's still missing," Horatio said.

"What do you mean? I thought there were only two!" Julia exclaimed.

"We just found out there was a baby in addition to them, but no one knows where it could be," Horatio admitted.

Exactly one minute after this particular phone call, Detective Calleigh Duquesne hurried down the stairs of her apartment, car keys holding tight. "We've got to find that child before it gets dark outside!"

After looking the crime scene all over for a second time without finding the baby, Calleigh was starting to get frustrated when she suddenly spotted a dog house in the back yard of the Brennan residence and remembered the family didn't have a dog, at least not as far as she was concerned. So she walked over to it and crouched down to find a little baby gently asleep in his dirty blanket. Saving her baby boy from his aggressive father had probably been his mommy's last act.

Calleigh carefully reached out for the baby and lifted him out of the dog house, gently rocking him in her arms, and feeling his forehead to feel his temperature. He appeared to be absolutely fine, but she had to make sure.

"He's so tiny," Calleigh whispered, as she finally down in the couch. She had been at the hospital with the baby nearly the whole night.

"He is," Julia smiled. Kyle was this little once too, but that already seems like ages ago," said Julia with a sigh.

Calleigh leaned over to give her lover a kiss. At this point, she longed for desiring Julia more than she had ever for anyone, and Julia could see it in her eyes. Calleigh was on the verge and she knew she needed her closeness, so Julia gently allowed her lover to push her back in the pillows. They had to be careful not to wake up the three children, though...

"Hold me close," Calleigh begged.

So that's exactly what Julia did.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning by the baby's screams and broke gently free from Julia, who let out a soft grunt.

Calleigh smiled at her lover, she could have stood there watching her forever, had it not been for the angry screams coming from the guest room. As she got there, she quickly picked up the little boy, to prevent him from waking up his brother and sister.

Calleigh looked down at her bosom feeling badly that she couldn't offer him just that. Rocking him, she carried the little baby to the kitchen, where she started to make his bottle. She had gotten all necessary supplies from the hospital mere hours before, and had been told exactly what to do. Still, she was so afraid to do anything wrong, though... Time to dwell on it she didn't have, because she heard crying from the master bedroom and went to deal with it.

She quickly found the young girl crying, her brother trying to overhear her by telling her not to act like a baby, and holding his hands upon his ears.

Calleigh sat down on the bed herself, and the girl quickly came over to her for comfort, which Calleigh unconditionally gave her as best as she could. It wasn't made any easier with the baby still on her hip.

"I'm hungry," Juliet cried.

"We'll find you guys something to eat then," Calleigh said, standing up from the bed and leading them to the kitchen, where Julia was slowly getting awake. She sat up from the couch and walked over to the counter, where she continued making the baby's formula and put it in the microwave for exactly fifteen seconds, before handing it to Calleigh and crouching down to ask the children what they wanted to eat. ("Chocolate spread!")

"Who's that woman?" Juliet asked, without blushing, looking up at Calleigh curiously.

"My girlfriend," said Calleigh simply.

"That's odd! I thought that only men and women-" Cutio started. "No, don't you remember Abby's mum's with a girl too?" said Juliet.

"Right," Cutio nodded. "What will happen to us now?" he wondered, turning all his attention to Calleigh, who looked up at her girlfriend nervously.

"I don't know," Calleigh answered, honestly, as she continued feeding the baby his bottle.

"We really don't want to be separated!" Juliet exclaimed.

"I hope you don't have to," said Calleigh, knowing there was a big chance it would happen. The little girl looked scared and started to cry so Julia sat down on her level and let her cry on her shoulder while she held her closely.

Calleigh was started to feel more and more badly for the three little children. The older blonde looked up at her again and smiled, before saying: "So, who wants ice cream?"

"For breakfast?" said the girl surprised.

"Why not?" said Julia.

"I do," the two oldest children said happily, and Julia turned over to the fridge to get them a box of ice cream, and spoons.

"Life saver," said Calleigh, and kissed her softly while the kids were not looking.

"You want children?" Julia asked.

"I-" Calleigh stuttered.

"I wasn't asking now, relax, sweetheart," said Julia and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Good. Now I could better get these to work before Horatio will have me hanged," she said, nodding to the children.

"Now we're talking about looking like a mother," said Eric with a chuckle, as Calleigh came into work with the baby on her hip and Juliet holding onto her hand tightly.

"Suits her," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"And I didn't even know she ever was pregnant," they heard Tara say behind her.

"Those aren't hers, although they seem to like her," said Natalia.

"Can you blame them?" said Eric smiling at them.

"Those shouldn't happen to be the Brennan children" said Tara.

"It is, why?" asked Eric.

"Got the final things on their mother's autopsy report," she said, and handed it to him.

Eric looked at the papers, gasped, and said: "This can't be true."

"It is," said Tara. "She was about two months pregnant with their fourth child.

"And the father, have you-?" he asked, not being able to finish the sentence.

"The paternity test is already sent to DNA," she said, as Calleigh reached them.

"So, you just became a mother?" said Eric.

"Very funny," she said in a serious tone.

"Calleigh! There you are! May I have a moment with you?" said Horatio, popping up in the DNA lab as well, which suddenly got crowded.

"Please don't leave!" said Juliet, looking up at Calleigh with a scared glance.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry. In the meanwhile, Eric and Natalia are gonna show you how the machines in the lab work, won't you?" said Calleigh, as she handed the baby over to Eric and followed Horatio into his office.

Once inside his office, he exploded: "Have you gone completely insane all of a sudden?"

"And that coming from the man sleeping with Stetler!" she exclaimed.

"What' wrongs with you? First you ran out without explanation, and then you hide out with the main witnesses of- I should have you suspended for it, do you have any idea-" he stopped looking at her, stopped talking. She was shaking with fury.

"You men- You always wreck everything!" she snarled at him.

Horatio just looked at her confused.

"Jake broke me down to hundred pieces. First you, then he-" she started.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just... forget I said anything. Please don't be too hard on these children while questioning them, they've been through enough already, " she said.

"Are you seeing Julia?" Horatio asked, curiously, on their way back to the labs.

"No. Why would I-" Calleigh lied even though it hurt her deep inside to do so. Lying to the man she had loved for so many years, and she still loved to bits. Lying about the woman she loved the most in life.

"Julia was the only one to tell me where you were yesterday," said Horatio.

"So, I can't have female friends now?" said Calleigh, still hurting inside, denying her love.

"Of course you can. I'm sorry," he said.

"Speaking of the devil," said Horatio, watching Julia nearing from the corners of his eyes. Calleigh froze.

"Oh, this should be interesting," said Natalia, looking on, and punched Ryan in the side for him to watch too.

"Horatio," Julia said.

"Julia," he replied.

"So, I hear you turned gay," she said in a spiteful tone.

"Likewise," he said.

"Me gay? Don't make me laugh," she said and looked over at Calleigh to see if she was OK. She quickly found she was not.

"Oh really?" he said, seeing the tension between the two woman obviously now. The same tension that always hang between Stetler and him self.

"What are you doing here then?" Horatio just rolled his eyes as no answer was being heard. As Julia was sure he had left, she handed Calleigh her phone. "You forgot this in your hurry this morning."

"Thanks, gorgeous," said Calleigh, and kissed her lover gently, making sure no one was looking. "Now I need to go to the children. They may need me," she said.

"You sound like a mother already," said Julia and kissed her again before she left off.

Feedback is always welcome :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 5.

ONE WEEK LATER...

"But I want you now... I'm so...," Calleigh whispered into the phone.

"I know you are, but we can't have fun all the time. We actually need to work as well," said Julia calmly.

"If you were right here, I would kiss you all over," Calleigh whispered huskily.

"Ohhhhh," Julia let out at the other end of the phone.

"You want me, too, don't you?" Calleigh whispered.

"Uhm," Calleigh heard Eric say from behind her, and whispered: "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." before ending the conversation with her lover.

"And I thought you stated you were still single," said Eric. Calleigh blushed. "Well, if I may say so, it makes you look great," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks. What about you then, are you and Dr. Price?" she wondered.

"No comment at this point," he said and smiled at her.

"That's what I thought. Just be aware of the fraternization rule," she said.

"Does that still really apply now that Rick and H...," he stopped and wrinkled his nose.

"It does, but they are in different departments, so...," she said.

"And so are you and-" he stopped before he added: "How could you even think about sleeping with her?"

Calleigh froze and said: "I-"

"Do you even love her? Or are you girls just screwing each other?" he said.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me, so I suggest you just zip it!" she said, annoyed. "My personal life is nunna your concern!" she snapped.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it," he said and shook his head before he walked out.

"I want my Julia," Calleigh whispered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I want my Calleigh,' Julia thought as she was showing some people a house. They didn't seem all too interested and frankly, she was getting a little bored.

"The bathroom isn't bigger?" said the man surprised.

"No," said Julia honestly. She really liked this house. In fact, she loved most of the houses she showed, but this one in particular... Why she didn't know, and the funny thing was none of the buyers looking at it seemed to want it.

"I guess we can tear down a wall and make it bigger if you like it," he said to his wife.

"Can't we think about it a little longer?" she said.

"Sure," the man nodded to her. "We'll give you a call, Miss Winston," he said and headed out as she walked downstairs and sank down on the floor next to the fire place in the living room.

Julia looked at the empty space. The kitchen and the living room were huge. The house also had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, next to an attic, which was quite unusual in Miami, and a big garden.

Julia thought about living in this house with Calleigh. One of the bedrooms upstairs would be Kyle's and the other two could be for future children. She pictured Calleigh's gun vault in the master bedroom and how the living room would be and smiled. Living together would be the next step in their relationship. They already did most of the time, actually. Calleigh's home popped out with Julia's stuff, just like Julia's did with Calleigh's belongings. They mostly slept at Julia's, though. Why she didn't know.

She also knew she could easily afford the house if she really wanted it. She didn't like her old house that much anymore. This was just perfect, so on a split of a second, she effectively made the decision of just buying it and sell her other one. It would after all be a nice change to live there instead. Julia smiled the whole ride back to her office, thinking about Calleigh's face as she told her she had bought them a love nest, and already imagining her self and Calleigh making sweet love in one of the bedrooms on the night of their move. Already hearing Calleigh's screams bouncing off the walls, which would soon be decorated by the happy couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enter," said Horatio and quickly broke away from Rick, hearing a knock on his office door.

"Hey dad! Oh, you're busy. I'll come back later," said Kyle, looking at Rick.

"No, no. He was just about to leave, weren't you, Rick," said Horatio.

"I- Yes, yes. See you later then," he said, winking at Horatio before closing the door.

"Dad! You heard what mum just did?" Kyle asked frustrated.

"No, what did she do this time?" asked Horatio knowing that Julia had a tendency to do things Kyle wasn't always happy about.

"She bought a new house and put the one we have up for sale without consulting me first," he exploded.

"She did- What? Why?" said Horatio a bit shocked himself.

"She says it's her dream house and the one we've got in present is too old-fashioned," he replied.

"Well, she's allowed to buy any house she wants if she feels like it," said Horatio honestly.

"I don't like living with her anymore," said Kyle.

"How come?" Horatio asked.

"Come on! Her banging that blond ballistics chick of yours? Disgusting," he said.

"Sorry?" Horatio replied.

"She and Calleigh? They've been together for weeks! I walked in on them the other day, and ever since mum's all girly whispers, sweet nothing and other stuff. They aren't exactly loud, but for her to buy a house wouldn't that imply that she isn't just messing around?" said Kyle frustrated. He was not happy with his mother being with a girl.

Calleigh just came into the office, as Horatio swallowed his words.

"So I heard the two of you're buying a new house?" he snarled, sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Calleigh yelled. She didn't know about anything.

"You heard me rightly! If you hadn't come along, she might have been with dad again," said Kyle.

"I'm sorry to burst that bubble, Kyle. But I wouldn't count on that, since your father is already sleeping with Stetler," said Calleigh with a triumphant smile.

"WHAT?" Kyle yelled and turned to face Horatio.

"Whatever-" started Horatio.

"Have you and mum completely lost it?" Kyle yelled at him as hard as his voice allowed.

"Calm down, son," said Horatio in a warning tone.

"The hell with that! I've had it!" said Kyle, and stormed out.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Horatio yelled at her.

Calleigh knew for herself that she wasn't supposed to go after Horatio for being with Stetler, since she and Julia were sleeping together as well, but... She threw the case file at him before disappearing, crying.

"You're just a bloody idiot, aren't you, Horatio?" the redhead thought to himself, hands snarled in his own hair.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

"How did you even find out?" said Julia shocked, as Calleigh had finally calmed down enough to tell her what was wrong.

"I'm- This is too soon."

"I didn't exactly buy the house for us right away- The one I have has become too old-fashioned, and I always loved this house. I just-" stuttered Julia.

"You didn't picture me- us?" Calleigh stopped, and looked down disappointed now.

"Of course I did, sweetheart. But I wouldn't ask you to move in with me until you were ready."

"Thanks," Calleigh apologised, then thinking about Kyle's reaction. "Maybe we shouldn't be together if Kyle feels like that about us," said Calleigh feeling insecure.

"You're not breaking it off with me, are you?" Julia said, her voice were shivering. She was putting the pieces together now. How Calleigh had gotten to know about the house, how she had suddenly become so insecure about their relationship.

"I don't-" Calleigh watched Julia standing up and walking over to her desk. She opened the upper drawer and took a little bottle of white pills, which she easily opened. She took out two of the pills before closing the bottle off again, and slipping it into her drawer like before.

"I really wish I could do without those," Julia said, holding up her medication before swallowing them with a glass of water standing on her desk.

"I love you just the way you are," said Calleigh, as angry tears started to fall from her lover's eyes and she bit her lower lip to prevent her self from crying out loud. Calleigh walked over to her, turned her around to her and looked at her. It hurt her seeing the woman she loved so much like this, so she held Julia closely and said: "It's going to be OK, Julia. I promise. So, tell me- what did you exactly think about when you bought the house?"

Julia's eyes twinkled again, mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad is a very mean man," said Juliet.

Calleigh was sitting right opposite her and looked up from her papers. She had been with Julia most of the noon, and had been asked to interrogate the Brennan children as soon as she came back. They had refused to talk to anyone else thus far.

"What did he do?" Calleigh asked, wondering why she would say so. "I've got all day," she said, trying to add a smile.

"He hurt our mommy," Mercutio said.

"Good daddies don't hurt mommies," said Juliet. She was softly whimpering now, as she slid off her chair and crawled up to Calleigh and snuggled up on her lap. The CSI looked around her wearily and noticed Horatio watching up from his conversation with Ryan.

"He- he-" Juliet cried, not being able to get any words out anymore.

"He hurt us too," Mercutio whispered, hanging his head low.

And finally it had been said. Calleigh wondered how their father could do something like that to them, to his own children. The young girl held onto the blonde as she cried even louder. Calleigh had to do her utmost not to start crying herself. "I hate him!" Cutio cried. "And I don't want to go back to him ever again!"

"I promise you that will never happen. Can you two stay here just for a moment? I'll be right back, I promise," she said, and broke free from the young girl as she walked out to Horatio that was watching outside the interrogation room.

Calleigh wiped away a few unshed tears. "Their father abused them in more than one way," she announced, trying to get her feelings out of control and to keep them separated from the job.

"How long?" Horatio asked, unconsciously looking up at the young witnesses.

"My guess? For as long as they can remember. And their mother was being abused as well," she said.

"I'm going back in with you," Horatio decided.

The two children looked scared at the red haired Lieutenant as he somewhat reminded them of their father. He too had red hair. By the look in Calleigh's eyes, however, they knew he would not harm them, as Horatio and Calleigh sat down on the floor to be at the same level with them.

Juliet quickly crawled back on Calleigh's lap, as Horatio said: "Would you mind a lot taking it from the start?"

The boy looked at him with scared eyes, but Calleigh nodded and he started to tell what he had seen the day his mommy had been killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio got interrupted by a knock on the door, and the social worker that was handling the Brennan children entered, saying: "Do you have any idea where the children could be?"

"Firearms," he said, thinking they might be with Calleigh. He lifted himself from his leather chair and started to walk in the direction of Ballistics.

"She can't do this," said the young social worker seriously.

"I suggest to try telling her, and them," said Horatio with a sigh, as the children and Calleigh had grown closer over the last couple of days.

"If these children get too attached to Ms. Duquesne, it will only make it harder for them going through the whole adoption process," said the social worker, the fair truth in her words undeniable. She and Horatio reached the door to Calleigh's sanctuary at Firearms and just saw her taking the little baby from his cradle to shush him, then sitting down on her stool to continue working on the pile of paper work that was on her desk with him on her other arm. He did stop crying, though.

On the floor next to her, Mercutio sat leaning towards her desk reading a book, and Juliet lay stretched out on the dark grey tiles drawing. Horatio couldn't help but smile at the nice scenery spread out in front of him, thinking: 'So, this is how she actually plans to raise her own children in the future.'

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Duquesne, but those children can not be here," said the social worker seriously.

The children were startled by hearing the unknown voice and Juliet looked up at the female ballistics expert helplessly, tears already stinging her light eyes. "Calleigh?" she whimpered. She didn't want to leave, and neither did Mercutio, so they quickly hid behind her like a deer caught in the headlight.

"I know," said Calleigh with a sigh, and looked up from her papers to turn towards the children, saying: "Shh... It's OK. She'll be taking good care of you. She's trained to do so."

They hugged her legs even more tightly. "It's OK," Calleigh repeated, getting them to let go and follow the social worker out the door, while Horatio looked at Calleigh, and said: "So you're suddenly a spare mother."

"Uhm... I'm just trying to be there for them," she said, honestly.

"Hmm," he uttered.

"If there wasn't anything else, I've got work to do," she said, and looked at him just for a short second.

"Not at the moment," he said and left her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh My- Julia, I absolutely love this house!" exclaimed Calleigh excitedly a couple of hours later, as the girls got back downstairs, having seen the whole house at this point.

"Really? You do?" asked Julia, happily.

"I do. This is just perfect," said Calleigh, and turned around to kiss Julia.

"I know," said Julia, as Calleigh kissed her more hungrily, gently pushing her against the living room wall.

"Easy," said Julia, as she moaned softly as Calleigh's lips had found their way to her neck.

"Gosh I missed this so much over the last days," said Calleigh, and turned Julia gently over to get her zipper open. The soft blue dress slid down her silky soft body in no time, giving her lover full access to it. Julia moaned as Calleigh slowly removed the dress to kiss a path down her back gently, before she let her fingers caress her spine. Julia shivered of joy and excitement by every gentle touch.

The younger blonde turned her gently around again, before bending down and kissing Julia's thighs so gently that Julia could hardly feel it at all. Only just enough to make her body tingle. Julia lifted up her one leg to give Calleigh access to her mound. She lapped at her lover gently, Julia sliding down the wall as her legs gave up under her. "Thank you for buying us this house," Calleigh whispered, hovering over the other woman.

"You're welcome," said Julia and reached up enough to let her lips lock with Calleigh's as she pulled her closer for a second, before rolling over so she was on top kissing Calleigh aggressively as she undid her shirt and removed her pants, leaving her in her black panties and her bra exposed.

Calleigh moaned at her, she was almost at the breaking point and wanted her lover to continue so she spread her legs a bit more for Julia to get better access. The older blonde took the invitation, suckling on Calleigh's taunt nipple as she let her all wet velvet run against Calleigh's through the remaining layer of fabric for a little while, before she removed what the only thing left of the clothing and let her wetness rub against Calleigh's more roughly this time.

The younger blonde let her legs wrap around the older one to push her closer as she screamed out in pleasure. The two of them were soon shaking against each other.

Calleigh smiled as she stroked some hair away from Julia's face and smiled at her and said: "I love you, Julia Winston."

Julia smiled at her as silent tears started to fall from her eyes and she rested her head against Calleigh. The younger blonde didn't ask, just stroked her lover gently to comfort her in whatever her reason for crying could be.

"Why do you love me?" Julia suddenly asked.

"Do I really need a reason? I just do."

"You wanna live here with me, right?"

"Yes..."

"I really want to share it with you, share everything with you."

"And I though you already did," said Calleigh and stroked her gently again.

"I-"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I just need to take it slow as this is new for me, OK?"

"I can live with that. Now... What's the time?"

"Time to take it easy, why?"

"Kyle, he was really upset and I think we should talk to him before it gets-"

"Will you just relax, princess? Everything is gonna be alright."

"I just-" The rest of the sentence was lost as Julia drifted off by Calleigh's gentle strokes, sleep washing over her due to her feverish orgasm.

'I do love you, more than you can ever imagine. For all that you are,' thought Calleigh as she held Julia closely.

Sometime later that night the two ladies returned to the Winston residence, Julia's arm was gently placed around Calleigh's waist as they walked in the door.

Julia looked around on the first floor for Kyle before she called out for him, but there was no answer. She looked at the time: 11PM. This was not like him to be out that late at night and not telling her, so she called Horatio only to find he wasn't there either.

"No," Julia let out as she started panicking.

"He will come home," said Calleigh calmly as she held her.

"What if he don't? What if-" Julia stopped.

"Easy, princess, " said Calleigh in a soft tone as she slowly managed to calm Julia enough to send her to bed, while she sat up waiting for Kyle.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

It was about 3AM when Kyle finally got back. He was startled when he heard Calleigh's firm tone say: "Where have you been?" She had just gotten up to get herself a glass of water. Not that's he had been able to get some sleep, with a Julia tossing about next to her.

"Out" he replied not really caring to talk to her.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared your mother?"

"Oh, she cares... Right..."

"Kyle. Your mother loves you more than anything else in this world. If anything happened to you, she could simply not go on."

"If that was true, she would have asked me before she suddenly bought a house."

"She doesn't need to ask your permission for that, she's a grown woman."

"Still it would have been nice to know."

"I know, and I'll make sure, in the future I'll make sure to have her discuss all the important decisions with you."

"So I take it you are here to stay."

"I would say so. Are we going to have a problem with that like earlier today? Because I don't want to end the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, but if-" "

Just give me a little time, OK? At least you're way better than Rick."

Calleigh giggled, and said: "So where were you?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anyways."

"Okay. Well I suggest you go to bed as you have school tomorrow."

"I will," he said and headed upstairs to his own bedroom.

Calleigh sighed, as she walked up as well, and into the master bedroom, where she saw Julia twisting and turning in her sleep whimpering a bit.

Calleigh crept up next to her only to hold her close.

"He's home," she whispered at her sleeping lover that quickly started sleeping more quietly.

"My Julia," said Calleigh, and kissed Julia's shoulder gently before she let her hand rest against her lover's back.

"My Calleigh, promise you'll never leave me," Julia whispered back half asleep.

"Never," she replied, giggling, as she drifted off as well, now being able to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time Horatio had gotten out of bed and walked restlessly around, by dating Rick he had forgotten to think about Kyle and how he would react.

"Horatio, get back to bed," said Rick with a grunt.

He chose to overhear his lover's comment as he thought about Calleigh and the children and Julia buying a house that would indicate that Julia saw this going somewhere. And this would probably also mean that they were considering children.

And what did Calleigh mean by 'he had broken her', she couldn't love him in any way as she had chosen Julia. Or did she once want him to be the father of her children? No, she would never let that happen, he figured out and shook it off with a huff. The Calleigh Duquesne he knew wouldn't have relations with someone she worked with, although he knew she had 'dated' Eric for a short while, but that quickly ended. On what grounds, he didn't quite know, but he suspected she didn't like him the same way he liked her.

And then Jake had come back and broken her again, he wondered what he had did this time.

"Handsome what are you walking around like that for?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"The way Kyle reacted earlier when he found out about us. Apparently he wasn't home when Julia and Calleigh came home. I don't know, Rick, maybe this wasn't the best idea after all."

"Horatio, listen, you can't let that break this up. You can't let him break us up. He will get used to it, it will just take some time, and I'm sure Julia or Calleigh will tell him the same, as I'm sure they are not planning on breaking it off either."

"Probably not, as Julia just bought a house and I suspect she wants to have a family with Calleigh there."

"A house? That's fast, and they had to have been together shorter than we have."

"I know, but I've got a feeling Julia may have liked Calleigh a bit longer than the other way around, and that Calleigh is trying to let herself fall completely for Julia before showing it to the world."

Rick patted the spot next to him on the bed, and Horatio crawled in and let his head rest on his lover's chest, as Horatio gently stroked Rick's head, wondering if he maybe wanted more children himself. But quickly realized he was satisfied with one.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

The next day, Julia sat in her office holding the box with her medications in her hand. She hated to take them and she hated being ill like this, she just wanted to be able to function like any other without them.

She threw the glass hardly against the wall as her tears again started to fall thinking, 'Calleigh I need you.'

And just as her thoughts had been heard, Calleigh entered the office looking at the pills at the ground and the pieces of broken glass, and said: "Oh, honey, you shouldn't have done that."

"I know, I'm just-"

"I know you are," said Calleigh looking at her girl completely dissolved in tears.

Julia didn't say anything more, there wasn't anything to say. Calleigh just walked over, wrapped her arms around her and held her close for a little while.

"Why are you here? I thought you were having enough with the Brennan children?"

"Well, you had a rough night and since you left before I did, I wanted to check on you."

"You're just the sweetest."

Calleigh blushed and said, "Reminds me I bought you something just this morning."

"You did? What?" Julia asked curiously.

"Just close your eyes," said Calleigh.

Julia did and soon she felt something soft and furry as Calleigh said: "Open them."

Julia looked down at a little white kitten and smiled at Calleigh as she happily pet it.

"Aww- Look at those cute blue eyes!"

"I'm glad, thought you needed some cheering up and thought you would like her."

"Thank you. I think I'll call her Snow, since she's just as white," Julia giggled, her crappy tears dried now.

"I better get back," said Calleigh with a sigh, actually not wanting to leave her sweetheart.

"I'll drive you," said Julia and walked towards the door with her, holding little Snow.

Back at the crime lab, the two woman walked in together, their heals clicking against the floor as they headed for the break room.

"Wow, now look at that," said Ryan to Natalia.

"Calleigh seems to change her day by day," she said, looking and pointing at the little white kitten.

Ryan walked out of the DNA lab and followed the two ladies into the break room where he heard Calleigh whisper: "I think we should go out tonight, I wanna dance."

"We have to get up early for work and I don't want to leave this little one alone."

"Come on, Kyle can watch her and you need to have more fun, too."

"With you, I have, but I was never a night club person."

"Please come and dance with me."

"Well... OK."

"Hello ladies," they suddenly heard Ryan say from behind them, both of them startled and backed away from each other.

"Ryan."

"So you got yourself a kitten. Never held you for a cat person, Julia."

"I absolutely love them, and this little girl was a gift."

"Oh, really? From whom?"

"Uhm..."

"So you bought her a cat. What is the occasion?"

"None, does-"

"She wanted to make me feel better."

"That's nice."

"Yeah... She loves me a lot."

"Well, at least someone has to, I guess."

"Ryan, I will not have you talk about my girl that way," said Calleigh in a warning tone, noticing Julia's eyes went sad.

"I'm just saying that Julia doesn't seem to be a person you can like or love for that matter, she seems-"

"She's the most wonderful person in this world and is pretty lovable, too!"

"If you say so," he said.

"Just leave, before I say or do something I may regret," she snarled which made him back off.

"Julia, princess, are you OK?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks," she said and kissed her softly.

"You're welcome. I better-" said Calleigh. 'Get back to work.'


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

"Horatio, what's your ex doing in an integration room with Calleigh and the children?" Rick practically screamed into the phone.

"Playing house," Horatio said in a dry tone as he had no idea what Rick was on about.

"That's so not funny," Rick replied in annoyance as he was watching Calleigh, Julia and the children through a glass panel.

"I have no idea, Rick, to my knowledge Calleigh and Ryan were to interrogate the children," said Horatio honestly.

"I'm telling you Duquesne is way out of line with those children."

"I know, but it doesn't seem to harm either of them," said Horatio as he walked into the room where Rick was just at the same time Ryan did, and mouthed: "What is Julia doing in there?"

"Talking with the children," said Ryan and knocked on the door which made Calleigh came out.

"Ready?"

"Do we really have to go over this again?"

"You know we do."

"We're ready," she said and walked back in, ignoring Rick and Horatio.

"Ryan," said Horatio in a warning tone.

"Just- Trust them. They seem to know what they are doing," said Ryan in a calm tone as they looked through the layer of glass wanting to follow the interrogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh and Julia sat with one child on each lap. Calleigh had drawn a picture of Juliet and held it up, asking: "What do you think?"

"Hey- You've drawn me!" she said surprised.

"Uhuh, now I want you to show me something," said Calleigh calmly, but she needed to be sure.

"What?" said Juliet looking curiously at her.

"Can you show me where your father hurt you? Just put little X's on the picture," said Calleigh. "You don't have to really show me if you're not comfortable with it." Calleigh herself actually slightly hoped she wasn't, since she didn't want to be put for the block of where the 'conversation' might go.

"You think you can do the same?" Julia asked Cutio, who nodded silently and started on drawing himself.

Silent tears fell from Juliet's eyes as she was finishing up putting crosses. She just could not understand why her father had did those things to them.

Cutio was done as well and jumped down from Julia's lap and went into the corner of the room as if he had done something wrong.

Juliet turned to face Calleigh burying her face in her shoulder, trying to hide sobbing, "I hate him."

"I know, sweetie, but he can't harm you anymore," said Calleigh and stroked her back gently.

"I miss my mommy," she cried sadly. Then she looked up at her, asking, "Is mommy in heaven now?"

"I don't know," Calleigh replied honestly.

"You look like her," said Cutio, as Calleigh too had the blonde hair and green eyes, just like his mother and Juliet had.

"Uhm... Thanks," said Calleigh, not knowing what else to say.

Julia walked over and sat down on Cutio's level and let him cry against her shoulder, just like she had let Kyle do when he was younger.

"You'll put him away, right?" Juliet said.

"Yes," said Calleigh

There was a knock on the door and a social worker came to take them away while they were still crying, it was then Julia saw her lover was crying as well, so she walked over and held her closely.

"It's not fair, those children deserve better," Calleigh cried.

"I know, and now they will get that thanks to you," said Julia holding her.

"I want children with you as well," Calleigh suddenly said.

"You sure?" Julia said surprised.

"I am, I really am," Calleigh said looking up into her green and brown eyes. "I want to feel it growing inside me, enjoy every minute of it."

"It would surely be something to have you bear our child," Julia said.

The younger blonde smiled at her and said, becoming serious: "I would really like our child to have blue eyes and red hair, like- if that's not too much to ask," she said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Julia said, comforting her.

"I do, but I don't want to- Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome."

"I guess we've got a lot to take care of at this point, like making an appointment at the hospital for-" Julia's eyes went wide. "You want to have- Isn't this too soon?"

"No, the time's right."

"Okay."

"But we are still going out tonight."

Julia rolled her eyes playfully at her lover. In a few months time, she wouldn't be able to go out anymore, since she was so fed up with becoming pregnant all so suddenly. But she was completely fine with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, while Julia was getting dressed, Calleigh entered her bedroom and said: "Oh My- Don't you look sexy!"

Julia was wearing a black leather skirt that went to her knees and leather boots with heels and a black leather jacket.

"Thanks. And you look too cute in that dress," said Julia as Calleigh was wearing a light blue dress same length as Julia's skirt and a light blue ribbon that held her hair back.

"Why thank you, so are you wearing anything under that leather jacket?" she asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe you can find out later. But we really have to go if we are gonna get to Natalia in time. It was really nice of her to invite us, by the way," said Julia, as Natalia earlier that day had invited them to take a few drinks before going out with her, Valera and Tara, no guys invited of course.

"Think they wanna get to know my new girl- Gosh, you turn me on wearing that," she said and before the older blonde could really react the younger one had pushed her hardly against the wall kissing her roughly.

"Ohhhhh," Julia let out as Calleigh went for her neck as her hand headed for under Julia's skirt, going for her tights, gently trying to sneak past it and the black silk lingerie.

"I want you," Calleigh whispered huskily licking Julia's neck before she kissed it again.

"Not now," Julia let out feeling Calleigh stroking her wetness and her hard nipples pressing against her which turned the older blond even more on.

"Cum for me," Calleigh whispered and kept going, letting her lips find Julia's and her tongue playing with hers as Julia gave in to the treatment being given her.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Julia screamed out shaking against the wall as she let herself cum moments later, before she managed to calm herself down again.

"That's my girl. Now let's go, we're late," said Calleigh still not knowing if Julia had something under the leather jacket.

"And who's fault is that?" said Julia with a giggle following her sweetheart, her cheeks still slightly blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna show you tonight- I'm all right- So what?- I'm a rock star-" it played loudly from the speakers as Calleigh was happily dancing on the dance floor under the blinking lights at After Dark as Julia was sitting by the bar watching. Calleigh looked happy, so very happy.

"Your drink, Miss," said the bartender interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, thanks," said Julia and paid him.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" she heard Natalia say.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us over tonight. I forgot to tell you that earlier," said Julia and smiled at her, she and Calleigh had had so much fun.

"You're welcome, you're not all bad," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"Well, I don't go around killing all the time," Julia joked.

"Very funny, so you admit you killed someone then?" she suddenly heard Eric behind her.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" she said in a venomulously tone.

"May I ask you something?" he said.

"If you must," she replied, at this point Tara and Valera had joined them and wondered what he was going to ask her.

"Of all the girls in the work, why did you have to take Calleigh?"

"I didn't take anyone, she came to me."

"Oh, really? I somehow find it hard to believe that she went from Jake, then me, then Jake, then you, she just doesn't seem like that type," he said with a frown.

"Well, that's just the way it happened."

"You've got to have tricked her somehow."

"I didn't, now if you will excuse me," said Julia and headed over to Calleigh. The younger blonde at once saw she was upset and after what Natalia could see asked why. Julia said something and cast a glimmer over to Eric, on which Calleigh replied to ignore him, that he was probably just jealous of her, before she dragged Julia further out on the floor so they could be alone for a little while.

"Did you really have to ruin it?" Natalia asked.

"Ruining? What exactly?"

"The mood? She was cheerful and happy before you came."

"So you buy the rubbish that they just fell in love?"

"It's not rubbish, it's the truth. I suggest you get over her, because it ain't gonna happen."

"How can you know that for sure, now that Jake is out of the way?"

"Look at her, at them, they are happy and very much in love," said Natalia.

"I hate to admit it, Eric, but Julia does make Calleigh happy," said Tara looking at the dancing couple under the light.

"I guess I'll just leave, nothing for me here," he said and headed for the exit.

"I'll think I'll-" Tara said quickly and followed him.

"I thought they already-" said Valera. "He just had to let go one last time and now by seeing it, he can't-" Natalia replied. "They are cute."

"Very much so. I hate to say it, but I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

"Me neither, what about you then?"

"If I am happy?" she said and looked into her brown eyes.

"Yes, you have seemed a bit-" said Valera a bit concerned.

"Just wished I had someone to love me, too, that's all," said Natalia honest, she suddenly felt so lonely.

"I know exactly how you feel," Valera replied, and there under the blinking lights she insecurely let her lips lock with one of the other brunettes.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

It was about two months later that Julia was playing with Snow in the living room when she saw Kyle come down for breakfast.

He looked at his mother, she seemed happy and joyful, much more so that in the longest time and he knew that the kitten wasn't the only reason for that. The main reason was the other blonde that now was living there more or less all the time and he had learned to get used to her.

"Mom," he said.

"Oh, hey, handsome. We didn't hear you come in," said Julia and turned towards him with a smile.

The kitten jumped down from Julia's lap and ran over to Kyle who lifted her up and said: "You are just the cutest. Do you have a moment or are you in a hurry to leave for work?"

"I have a moment. She seems to like you," she said and smiled at him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you've sold this house yet?" he asked as they still hadn't moved into the new house she had bought.

"I was about to sign the papers later today, why?" she asked.

"Well... Not important."

"What is this about?" she asked him a bit confused.

"I just- I- I mean- I really don't want to live with dad and-" he stopped, as he had not yet come to terms with Horatio and Rick, he for some reason didn't like it at all. Which was kind of strange since he had accepted his mother being queer.

"I understand, handsome," said Julia.

"Do you know if Calleigh's pregnant yet?" he asked curiously.

"No, but you'll know as soon as we know," she said and smiled at him.

"Cool, I can't wait to be a big brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Calleigh had just test fired a bow when she heard Kyle say: "You got a moment?"

"Yes, of course, what can I do for you?" she asked curiously.

"I actually want a gun safe, but not as big as the one you've got. The kind of type that would fit in a desk drawer, do you know where I can find one?" he asked.

"I can get you a good deal on one if I talk to one of the people I buy them from. Why do you want it?" she asked.

"For my gun and some other things, it's for my new room," he said honestly.

"Hmm... Does your mother approve of this?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Uhm, please I don't want it to lay about," he said.

"OK, I guess, but now you have to get to school," she said, looking at the big clock in the Firearms lab.

"Any news on-?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet," she said and gave him a peck on the check before he ran of.

"So you get to talk to my son and I don't," she heard Horatio say from behind.

"It's not up to me who he talks to or not," she replied. "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later, Calleigh was at the toilet waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. She knew it was still early, but she really wanted to know.

She nervously walked back and forth biting her lower lip wondering if she really was as ready for it as she thought, but figured she had to deal with it one day at the time, and it would still be a whole while since the baby was really there, too.

She looked at the test, the strip was blue. She took a deep breath, called Julia and heard her say: "Sweetheart this really isn't a good time, I'm with a client."

"Julia, we're pregnant. We're gonna have a little one," said Calleigh.

"We are? Now are you sure?" said Julia excitedly.

"I am. Although I will get a doctor's appointment to make sure," she said.

"We're really gonna have a baby, we're really gonna have a little one?"

"We are! Oh My God, I'm so happy, but I think I should tell Horatio after I have talked to my doctor, since- you know-" said Calleigh.

"Of course, I wouldn't want nothing less," Julia agreed.

"I'll call my doctor right away," she said excitedly.

"I know, this is so wonderful. I'll call you later, OK? Love you!" she replied.

"And I love you even more!" said Calleigh and hung up to call her doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the same night and Calleigh were waiting for Julia, she looked at the time 10 pm and though "Honey what is taking you so long".

Calleigh tried calling, but got her answering machine and now her mind was racing as Julia never was late without telling her.

"Calm down Calleigh, she's probably just working overtime and run out of battery" she though as she was walking nervously around biting her lower lip.

At that moment Julia walked in the door, saw the nervous Calleigh and said: I'm sorry I didn't mean to be this late, I just had to finish up something at the office, it's so much to do these days.

"You sure that was all you were doing" said Calleigh.

"Of course, would never cheat on you, so what did the doctor say?" she replied and gave Calleigh a light kiss.

"I am pregnant, we're gonna have a little girl Julia, can you believe that" said Calleigh.

Julia put her hand gently on Calleigh's belly and said: Hey little one.

Calleigh gave her a soft peck on the check just as she felt Snow brush against her leg and lifted her up.

"Imagine that there is a little life growing inside me, pretty amazing" said Calleigh and placed her hand on top of Julia's.

Julia bent her head a little to let her lips lock with her lovers in a long, deep kiss before she led her towards the bedroom where they both got undress and crept up in bed.

Julia bent down over Calleigh's belly and kissed it lovingly before she let her head gently rest on it while Calleigh stroke her hair.

"I never though I could be this happy" said Julia with a satisfied sigh.

"Me neither" Calleigh replied with a huge yawn.

"You're tired and I hoped we could celebrate" said Julia.

"Can we do it tomorrow as I'm kinda beat, had a long……." the rest of the words was lost as Calleigh had drifted of to the land of dreams.

"Of course we can" Julia though and kissed her belly gently once more before she fell a sleep.

Feedback is welcome and much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapther 11.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

It was early the next morning, in fact it was before Calleigh's shift started, but she was hoping Horatio was already there so she got a chance to talk to him before work.

She knocked on his door gently, and entered. She saw him sitting by his desk, apparently working on a huge pile of paper work.

"Calleigh. What are you doing here this early?" he asked her curiously. He was totally aware of the fact she was always already in before shift started. But he actually meant explicitly there in his office.

"I need to talk to you and this is kind of important, so it couldn't really wait," she said and walked up to his desk.

"I gotta take a little time- A little time to think things over," the radio softly played in the background. Horatio turned to turn it off, but she held him from doing so by saying: "No, leave it. I love this song."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, the question still hang in the air.

"Me and Julia- We're gonna have a baby, found out for sure yesterday," she said, a little concerned about his reaction.

Horatio gasped, and said: "And who will be-?"

"Me. I'm pregnant, Horatio. I-" she stopped as the song went "I wanna know what love is- I want you to show me."

"And I wanted our baby to look like you," she admitted. "Horatio, I still... I still love you. But I love Julia, too, more than anything else. Nothing or no one will ever be able to change that," she said looking right into his sapphire blue eyes, not sure what he was thinking.

He could tell by her emerald green eyes she meant it and it was hard for her to say it. So he walked over to her and hugged her tightly. The sigh both of them let out as he did so, was loud. After all the fighting because of Rick and Julia lately, they had grown apart so much. Horatio let his lips insecurely find hers to give her a tender, but not less longing kiss.

"I wanna feel what love is- I want you to show me," played the radio.

They both knew it, they both knew they had to have each other one first and last time as some act of forgiveness, an act of respect, understanding and special love.

Horatio lay her gently down on the couch and kissed her silky soft neck gently, as he undid her red blouse, letting his fingers caress her, love her, worship her in every possible way.

As he did so, she started to unbutton his shirt, and she let lips lock with his in hunger and desire, of longing and pure lust, her nails scraping his back as she pulled him closer towards her.

Their bodies soon melted together to the sound of soft moans and a growl.

As the redhead retraced gently, he started speaking over his true feelings for the first time: "Calleigh, I love you, too. I admire you in every way. But Rick- I love with every beating of my heart and we both know we can never be together because of our choices."

"I know," Calleigh said, knowing this would probably be the best sexual experience she had ever had with someone of the other gender, even if it had only been in his office on his couch, and for the first and the last time all together. She knew this had been necessary for her to let go of him, as weird as it was. And she would like to believe the same counted for him.

"I need a favour," Calleigh remembered, as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch, and followed Horatio's example of getting her clothes and dressing.

"Anything."

"Julia and I have plans- I want to celebrate this," she said, laying her hand on her naked belly. "And Kyle-

"Of course," he said and nodded as she left him for shift. He knew nothing would change between them, and everything all together. All was good.

Feedback is always welcome and much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Calleigh walked into Julia's office shortly after her 'talk' with Horatio. Her lover immediately looked up from her papers, and said: "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Calleigh Duquesne firstly didn't know what to do or say, but then answered Julia's question: "I did," she said looking down and suddenly feeling badly about it by Julia's statement.

"It's OK," said Julia. "I understand."

"And from this moment on I never want to sleep with anyone else again, but you," said Calleigh.

Julia didn't quite get the chance to reply on that one, since her secretary came into the office, announcing: "Miss Winston, you have a visitor."

"Send him or her in," said Julia.

"You want me to leave?" Calleigh asked, not wanting to disturb her on the job.

"No, stay."

Calleigh smiled and walked over to Julia's chair, stealing a brief kiss before Kyle entered. Julia rolled her green brownish eyes at seeing her son and already knew why he was there. "You need to spend some time with your father," said Julia.

"But I don't wanna be with dad and his- guy!" protested Kyle in dismay, in a complete childish manner.

"We've got something to celebrate, young man," said Calleigh, smiling, not wanting to keep it a secret any longer.

"Hang on- Are you...?" he said, excitedly, smiling at Calleigh.

"I am," Calleigh said. "You're gonna be a big brother in a few months time," Julia added.

"Great," Kyle exclaimed, now understanding why the two girls needed the house alone.

"Be nice," said Julia.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling his own blue eyes, then hugged them both before he left. ("I'm so happy for you!")

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now," said Julia as she was looking at Calleigh that was sitting on her desk, right when Kyle let the door fall into the locker behind him.

"So much that you just wanna throw all the things off the desk and make love to me on it," said Calleigh, and already unbuttoned her blouse just enough for Julia to be able to look at her breasts and her hardened nipples through her bra.

"Don't tease me, I don't have time," said Julia and let her tongue slide over Calleigh's neck.

"Mmm, sorry. So I guess I'll leave you again for this moment," said Calleigh with a giggle and buttoned herself up again.

"Mhhmm, see you later, beautiful," said Julia and gave Calleigh another kiss before she walked out the door wiggling, which made Julia let out a sigh of satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 6PM the same night at the Caine residence and Kyle was watching TV not really caring about his father and his lover, since he knew he would only get upsetting if he did.

Rick looked over at Horatio, insecure on what to do and frankly, he didn't quite know how to act either, so they were just sitting at the table with a newspaper each, reading, thinking.

"Rick," said Kyle not turning his head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother and sister," the answer rang. "Why?"

"So, you're the youngest one. What do your brother and sister do for living?"

"My brother's a cop and my sister a judge."

"Ahh, bet your mother is a lawyer and your father a judge as well then."

Rick wrinkled his nose at the right statement. "They are."

"And you're an IAB investigator. You must be quite a disappointment to them then, not to mention what they will say if you bring a guy home, my dad."

"I can imagine that would upset them," Rick answered honestly. Horatio looked up from his newspaper to follow the conversation. He thought he didn't like where this was going, but couldn't think of anything to say in between.

"Poor little IAB guy."

"Kyle, watch it," Horatio interrupted now, looking at Rick, who suddenly looked incredibly insecure, something which only very rarely happened.

"Yeah, yeah, just trying to get to know my future stepdad here. Because that's what you plan to be, right?" he said, turning back from his father to Stetler.

"I- Haven't really thought about that," Rick replied honestly.

"So, you're just messing around with my dad."

Rick didn't know how to reply. He suddenly felt insecure to the highest degree. He wasn't messing around with Horatio, yet he felt it was too soon to get married.

"Why so quiet IAB man?" said Kyle and turned to look at the confused Rick with a satisfied grin.

"You're right- I shouldn't... I have to go, Horatio," said Rick and headed out of the house, without giving his lover a kiss for goodbye for the first time since they had gotten together.

"Was that really necessary? You're calling to apologize," said Horatio in a firm tone.

"The Hell I won't!" Kyle said with a huff.

"How come you can be so supportive of your mother, but not of me?" Horatio wondered.

"Because, dad, you're supposed to be this big strong cop and everything, and then at the same time, you're queer," said Kyle.

"I will not have you speak to me like that," Horatio said in a warning tone. Kyle stood up from the couch with a muttered 'whatever' and disappeared upstairs to the guestroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sometime later and Kyle who was about to sneak out heard Horatio on the phone saying: Handsome please come back, I need you, he was just upset, please.

His father sounded so sad which made Kyle rethink his actions a little, it was just hard to admit that he would come to terms with Rick as a spare father.

"I know handsome I know, but I love you" he heard Horatio say and decided if he couldn't like him, he could at least get him back for his father, so he walked inside snapped the phone from his father before Horatio could react and said: Rick it's Kyle.

"What do you want now ?"

"Just come back over ok"

"I that an apology"

"Uhm not uhm, just give me some time"

"I can live with that"

"So you are coming back over"

"Yes"

"Are you any good at video games cause dad suck, oh sorry wrong choice of words"

Rick chuckled a little and said: I can play them why do you ask?

"Interested in a duel?"

"Why not"

"Cool see you in not to long then" he said gave the phone back and walked back out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time at the Winston house Julia was standing looking out the window at the sea, a storm was building up out at sea as she said: Are you sure it was a good idea for Horatio to take Kyle.

"Yes, he will be ok princess" said Calleigh sitting on the coach watching Julia.

Julia turned to look at Calleigh, it was like she was glowing for some reason, which made her look even more beautiful than ever.

Julia smiled back and said: You are just so beautiful.

Calleigh blushed shyly and said: Why thank you.

"You hungry?"

"Maybe just a little"

"Want me to make you something or order in"

"Uhm make me something"

"Be right back then" said Julia and headed for the kitchen as Calleigh went over to the stereo and turned it on and sang along: That girl is so dangerous, so dangerous, that's girl is a bad girl.

"Geez that's nice of you to feel that way about me" she heard Julia yell from the kitchen which made her burst in thousand of giggles.

"It wasn't meant that way"

"I know I was joking, but I can be"

"I know, but not to me cause you love me so, I seen her type before, she's so dangerous, dangerous, that girl is a bad girl" she sand joyfully dancing around joyfully as Julia popped her head in, looked at her and smiled. Calleigh was just too cute.

"Come on dance with me" Calleigh begged and switched the song and sang: Ohh girls just wanna have fun.

Julia took her hand and twirled her around, before she twirled her back and kissed her deeply.

"When the working day is done, girls just wanna have fun" sang the stereo as Julia kissed Calleigh's neck playfully.

"Ohhhhh" Calleigh let out as she let Julia pushed her towards the bedroom still kissing her.

Once they were there, Julia pushed Calleigh down on the bed and started to free her from her clothes as she caressed her body with her soft lips.

The younger blonde pressed Julia closer to her breast as Julia was suckling on it, but soon had to stop to go up and give her lover a kiss. Julia stopped for a second and looked into Calleigh's emerald eyes for a second, but the only resulted in Calleigh dragging her down for another kiss so Julia continued on the way down to her belly as Calleigh were moaning out to her while she was shivering slightly of joy, her hands running though Julia's blonde hair.

The older blonde went down to Calleigh's golden triangle to let her tongue play with he erected nub.

Calleigh arched even more before she started convulsing and trembling like crazy for a while.

When she had calmed down a little the older blonde let her head rest on her belly as she heard "Girls just wanna have fun" from he living room downstairs.

"Princess you are spoiling me you know that, this is the eleventh time you are making me cum tonight"

"Mhm, gotto show how thankful I am for you carrying the little one"

"But you don't have to overdo it"

"Yes I most certainly do" she said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the food I made you"

"Don't be to long want my princess with me"

"Of course not" said Julia and gave her a peck on the check before running downstairs only to find her sweetheart sleeping peacefully when she came back up.

Julia just sighed and smiled at her putting the chicken sandwich down on the nightstand, before she got back in bed and snuggled up close to Calleigh.

'Love my Julia"

"Love you to sweetheart"

"Hold me"

Julia got closer and held her a bit tighter as they both drifted of.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13.

Calleigh looked down at bullet when her phone went of, she sighed and said: Duquesne.

"Calleigh, you have a moment" she heard Kyle said.

"Why is there something wrong?

"No I wanto show you how my new bedroom looks finally done" he said, he had been working on it for the last months not letting anyone in see it.

"I'll come right over, I got to have a lunch break either way" she said and got up.

"Cool see you at home then" he said and hung up as she headed for a car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later Calleigh was at home, she and Julia had now moved more or less into the new house, so it was fully furniture and everything. Calleigh read the door sign, it said welcome to the Wiquon as Winston, Duquesne and Harmon was to long in Julia's eyes she had taken some letters of all the three last names and put it together. No one had bothered to change it as they found it funny even if it messed up the poor mail man.

The blonde went inside when she suddenly for the first time felt something moving underneath the bump on her belly.

It was hardly visible, but she felt it clearly something was moving in there and smiled as she went upstairs to find Kyle.

Calleigh knocked on the door to his room and he quickly opened it and said: Look cool huh.

"The baby it moved" said Calleigh excitedly.

"Are you serious" he said and quickly placed a hand on her belly to feel, only now it was nothing.

"I am" she said and looked around in his room, it was the biggest of the three guest bedrooms and contained a bed, a desk, a couple of closets and a shelf, on the wall over the bed was a picture of a gun that hang over the city of Miami, the picture was really amazing.

Calleigh looked over at the night stand it was three pictures there, one of her and Julia sleeping, a likewise of Horatio and Rick and a picture of Kyle and Julia from when Kyle was younger.

On the second wall there was painted some kind of logo she couldn't quite place, but it showed a black dragon and some chinese writing and around the window it was painted peace marks and ying and yang symbols.

"Did you paint all this" said Calleigh as the details were amazing.

"Yes" he said.

"Amazing, didn't know you could paint like this" she said.

"It's easy really just takes a lot of time, that's all"

"Really amazing, I like it"

"Good, so how are you feeling?"

"A bit tired but other than that fine, you like to keep your mummy up don't you little one" said Calleigh and stroke her belly gently.

"You gotto tell mom that she moved" said Kyle.

Calleigh picked up her phone, sighed called Julia and heard her say: What do you want now.

"Just to tell you little one moved" said Calleigh excitedly feeling badly about being so moody towards Julia lately.

"She did, she really did move" said Julia as excitedly as Calleigh.

"Yeah, felt weird, but Julia she's really alive in there"

"I know she is, I can not believe I missed her first movement"

"There will get more, you want me come over"

"Yes"

"Be there in like five minutes"

There was no answer in the other end but Calleigh knew Julia was still there thinking so she said: I love you princess.

"So you like the room for sure"

"I do, but I have to go, see you for dinner"

"Mhm"

Calleigh gave him a peck on the check and left to head over to Julia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh's head was resting on Julia's lap, her eyes were closed and Julia was gently stroking her belly, but the little one was remaining as peaceful as its mother.

Julia's eyes were puffy as she had been crying, why the younger blonde didn't quite know, but she was holding Julia's free hand in her own, tightly, not planning to let go of it.

"I'm sorry," said Calleigh suddenly.

"For?"

"For being so difficult and treating you badly lately..."

"It's OK, I was likewise when I was with Kyle."

Calleigh nodded. "Don't you miss it? I mean, would you want to have another yourself?"

"I don't think I can do that again," Julia admitted, shaking her blond head in denial.

"Would you want more with me later, if this one's born?" Calleigh said, pointing at her big and round belly.

"If they all turn out to be as cute as you, I would want a million."

"Don't you just say the sweetest things?" she smiled. "I love you so much, every tiny little cell. And I wouldn't mind them having something of you. "

"What do you mean?"

"I love being pregnant. So if you wouldn't-"

"One baby at the time, sweety."

"Yeah... Oh, did you feel that? Our little one moved again!"

"I did," Julia smiled. I love her to bits already, just like her mother, and she's not even born yet!"

"I know, I feel exactly the same way!"

"So... How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, but other than that I'm fine. I really should get back to work, but I would rather like to stay here with you."

"So would I."

Julia smiled down at her lover, feeling their baby girl slightly kicking against her hand palm. Calleigh was just so beautiful and Julia loved her even more every day. And without either of them noticing, they were both falling slowly asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **So sorry I forgot the last part of this chapter first time I posted it, but now it's all there.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14.

Calleigh was trying to get some paper work done at Firearms. In fact, she felt like she could never get done. Looking at the pile in front of her, she knew she had to get it all done with by the end of the day, as she would start her maternity leave, Julia's orders, as she didn't want anything happening to her sweetheart and baby girl.

Calleigh signed out another form, before she put it back in the case file. The radio was softly playing in the background. As she got up to put the case file back in the book shelf, she started to dance and sing along to the song: "That girl is a bad girl..."

Horatio looked at her dancing as he came in, and made his presence noticeable: "Calleigh."

Calleigh startled, turned around and paused the music just for a second, and said: "Hey, Horatio.

"Hey, how are you and the little one?" he asked.

"We're just fine, I think."

"You think?" he exclaimed, concern immediately washing over him.

"She hasn't been moving for a couple of days," Calleigh admitted. She hadn't told Julia anything. "I hope she's OK."

"She's probably just fine. She actually has less space to move around. I mean, you're after all 35 weeks pregnant."

"I guess you're right. Oh, is that the paper I asked for?"

"Yeah," he said, handing it to her. "Now I could better get moving to the new crime scene. A woman called in a horrible screaming."

Calleigh nodded. "Bye," she said, watching him leave. She wasn't allowed to go to crime scenes anymore, not since she had hit twelve weeks. Horatio's orders. She hated being stuck at the lab all the time, but at the same time she knew it was for her own safety and her baby's.

She turned the music back on and sang along: "I've seen that type before... She's so- Oh My- OUCH!" Calleigh gasped as she felt a sharp pain coursing through her body and screamed out in pain as she sank down on the floor holding on to her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Julia I'm telling you I don't want an all pink nursery!" Calleigh argued. She was about seventeen weeks pregnant now and it was gradually showing a bit more.

"Come on, Calleigh. It's going to be a girl!"

"Yeah... But she's not gonna be an all pink girl!"

"What color do you want then?"

"I want- uhm- little white kittens on rainbow color background."

"Are you completely insane? That will look like a huge mess!"

"No, it won't. It'll look really cool."

"That would probably be great back in the 70's, but this is not a rainbow baby. Or do you want her to be a Hippie?"

"But it's a love baby!"

"Calleigh, I don't want a rainbow background with little white kittens!"

"And I don't want it to be all pink! I'm actually carrying our child and you can't even consider my idea for the nursery!"

"You're completely hopeless! You know, paint the room however you want! I don't care!" Julia yelled before storming out, leaving Calleigh on the verge of crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OWWWWW!" Calleigh screamed out in pain again, thinking, 'This is too early... You aren't supposed to come already.' Tears of pain and panic were falling from her eyes, still hoping someone was hearing her through the soundproof walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Julia later the same night, as she crept up into bed with Calleigh.

"I'm sorry, too, I didn't mean to- We can paint the room pink," said Calleigh.

"How about pink with little white kittens then?"

"I like that."

"Good, we'll start on that tomorrow then."

"Mhhmm, and we need to get a crib and toys, too."

"Of course. And we need something else, too, that I have thought about for a while."

"What?" Calleigh said, turning around in the embrace.

"I want to buy you an engagement ring."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you asking me to-"

"Do you want to marry me, or is it too soon?"

"I do, but I want my figure back first."

"You really do want-"

"I do. God, I love you so much..."

"And I you obviously."

"Make love to me."

"Your wish is my command," said Julia, kissing her lover gently.

Feedback welcome and always appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 15.

Horatio, who hadn't reached the elevator yet, heard Calleigh's scream and knew it couldn't be any good, so he stormed back to find her on the floor screaming out in pain, with tears falling from her eyes.

He quickly sat down next to her, grasping her free hand into his to give her some kind of support, realizing she had gone into labour by the looks of it, and said: "Breathe, Calleigh. Breathe."

"It hurts, Julia. The baby- it's too soon," Calleigh let out, sobs accompanying her words as she had somehow managed to get her phone and called Julia.

"I know," Julia replied, as she heard Calleigh breathing heavily and understood exactly what was going on.

"It hurts," Calleigh whimpered, not quite knowing where to crawl because of the constant pain. She hurt in between her legs, and the sharp pains crossing over her stomach hurt even more.

"I know it does sweetheart, just breath can you do that for me" said Julia calmly in the other end.

"I really need you," Calleigh managed to say before the phone slipped out of her hand as she screamed out from the pain caused by her first full contraction.

Horatio took the phone and said: "Julia, she's in labour."

"I know! You're getting her to the hospital right now and if anything happens to either of my girls, I swear I'll kill you."

"And-"

"I'm on the other side of town at the moment. I'll meet you at the hospital. Take care of her," she said and hung up the phone.

Horatio's eyes were wide. He had never been in such situation before. In situations with pregnant women involved? Plenty. But now he seriously didn't know what to do first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm fat," Calleigh said to herself, looking into the mirror at the ladies' room at CSI. She was a little over her second trimester of pregnancy.

"Hey Calleigh, how are you?" she heard Natalia say as she just got in.

"Fat. I'm fat, and ugly, and horny," Calleigh complained, not minding to use proper words.

"Julia stopped having sex with you?" asked Natalia surprised.

"No. We had sex yesterday morning before work," Calleigh said. "By the way, you've seemed more cheerful lately. I've got the feeling love is in the air," said Calleigh curiously.

"Yeah..." Natalia admitted. "Yesterday morning isn't all too long ago..."

"When I'm really horny it is. So who are you seeing?" Calleigh asked, not caring to be subtle.

"It might jinx it if I told you," she said, teasingly.

"You-" said Calleigh, not being able to hide the smile on her face, then deciding she could go visit Julia at the office at lunch to do something about her horny mood.

"So, have you guys already decided on a name for the little one?" Natalia asked, not being all too subtle herself either.

"It might jinx if I told you," Calleigh said, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner before going back to Firearms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get lost!" Calleigh yelled at Horatio, who was sitting by her side at the hospital nibbling his lower lip and hoping Julia would be there pretty soon.

"Julia'll kill me if something happens to you while she's not here," he said, not knowing who he feared the most, an angry Julia or the girl right next to him in labour.

Calleigh tried to sit upright by using her hands. Horatio reached out to help her doing so, but her only reaction was to slap him in the face and yell at him. Horatio didn't say anything. She was just about to yell at him again when she felt another and stronger contraction and screamed out even harder as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as she possibly could.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Miss Ballistics and I dedicate little Emma Mallory to our friend Wolfca, you gave me a character and here's one back because you totally rock ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16.

"I seriously need to get laid tonight," Calleigh let out in frustration as she filled out another form and put it in the case folder.

"Now I can help you with that," she heard Jake from behind her and froze in her tracks.

"Don't you even think about it."

"Oh, come on, a little fun couldn't hurt," he said and pressed his weight against her petite body.

"Let go," she said, remembering what had happened last time she hadn't been strong enough to fight him off, as his hands started to roam on places where she didn't want them to be.

"I thought she just asked you to let go," Julia growled.

Jake startled and turned around to face her.

"You already raped her once before," she snarled. "And you're not going to make it worse. So leave."

"Raped her? She's lying, she most definitely wanted it," he said.

"She didn't," Julia snapped and went for his throat just as Horatio walked in and said: "Julia, enough."

The three of them turned around to face the redhead.

"He isn't worth it," Horatio added, having heard everything about the rape at this point. "Julia, you're taking Calleigh home. And Jake, you're coming with me. Deal with someone of your own size, and try and talk you out of this mess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh didn't scream anymore, she just felt the pain going through her body over and over in waves that made her feel completely numb. She had just gotten an epidural analgesia. She was still holding Horatio's hand tightly, though, and every time another wave came over, she squeezed his hand a little tighter. But at the same time she had turned away from him.

She was breathing heavily as tears and sweat ran down her face and she was wishing for Julia to get there. She didn't want to do this any more without her. She couldn't.

"Calleigh," said Horatio, concerned.

"Get lost," she repeated, this time more softly, taking a heavy breath.

"Calleigh, sweetheart!" exclaimed Julia, as she barged into the room and took over Horatio's place next to her, giving her a soft kiss before she held her closely. Julia saw Horatio leaving the room, and wanted to thank him for rushing Calleigh in the hospital and staying with her, even though her lover had done everything to get him out of the room. But she couldn't, since all her attention was focused on Calleigh.

"It hurts," said Calleigh, as her voice was shivering.

"I know," said Julia and gave her another kiss.

"I'm not ready for this. It's too soon, she wasn't supposed to come for another couple of weeks," said Calleigh between her heavy breaths.

"Guess our little one really wants to see the world," said Julia and let her hand slide down to Calleigh's lower back and start to rub it gently to ease some of the pain.

"Ohhhhh, that feels so good," Calleigh let out, finding it weird she couldn't feel most of the pain anymore but Julia's soft caressing.

Julia smiled at her and kept on going with one hand as she let her other held Calleigh's so she could squeeze it when needed.

"Ms. Duquesne," said the doctor walking into the room. "I think you're ready to push," he added, upon checking her dilatation.

"I can't do it," said Calleigh with a sigh looking at her fiancé, gradually starting to panic.

"I'm right here," Julia assured her. "Now if you feel another contraction coming up, push with everything in your might, sweetheart."

Her words weren't even properly pronounced when Calleigh had another contraction. "OK... Here we go," said Calleigh as she started to push, still not showing any sign of dismay, but the screaming was inevitable. "AAAAAH!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Name: Emma Mallory Winston Duquesne

Mother: Calleigh Duquesne

Father: Unknown

Date of birth : 13/07/2011

Time of birth: 5.17 PM

Place of birth: Mercy Hospital Miami FL

Weight: 6 pounds 3 ounces

Height: 17 inches

___________________________________________________________________________

Feedback welcome and always appriciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 17.

It was only a couple of hours later, and Julia was gently rocking her newborn baby girl. In meantime, Calleigh had finally fallen asleep of exhaustion, when the little one started to scream and waked up her mother.

Calleigh looked tiredly at her and stated: "She's hungry."

Julia walked over to the hospital bed and handed Emma over to Calleigh, who pushed up her nightgown and led her to her breast, on which her daughter started to suckle at once. Julia smiled at her, this was the first time Calleigh fed her and it felt a bit weird.

The older blonde's eyes were filled with tenderness watching her girl feeding their daughter. "Hey, stop looking at my breasts like that," Calleigh joked, looking down at them herself as they had gotten a load bigger during her pregnancy.

"I wasn't-"

"I know," Calleigh replied. "That was a joke... So, who do you think we should ask for godmother and godfather for our little one? We haven't really talked about that yet."

"I've been thinking about that as well, while you were asleep. And maybe we could ask Horatio as godfather. He would make a great one, I'm sure."

"I agree," Calleigh nodded. "And I should probably apologize for being the way I was when-"

"Yeah... And I really need to thank him for taking care of my girls until I arrived."

"Yeah... I've given him a pretty rough time... What do you think about Natalia as godmother? She's been so supportive of us all the way."

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting to hear the latest news on Calleigh and the baby, when he suddenly heard the sound of Julia's heels came clicking towards him. He turned himself around.

"Julia, is she- Is everything OK with Calleigh and the baby?"

"Yeah... The baby's been fed and asleep at the moment. I actually wanted to thank you for bringing her here and for staying with her until I arrived, although I know Calleigh hasn't actually made it all too easy for you."

"You're welcome. She wasn't all that hard really," he lied as he gave her a wage smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Julia and Calleigh looked at Horatio, who was looking at the little Duquesne with a smile on his lips. Calleigh was the first one to speak and said: "I'm really sorry, Horatio. I didn't mean to hit you and such."

"It's OK," Horatio smiled, still looking at little Emma gently sleeping in her crib.

"No, it's not. I should have been thankful for you being there for me instead of yelling at you. I realize that now... I couldn't have done it without you. Whose hand should I have crushed instead?"

"Apology accepted," Horatio said, looking up at the new parents now. "So what did you girls want to discuss with me?"

Calleigh briefly looked up at Julia, who said: "We would really like you to be the baby's God father."

"You really want me to be her God father?" he exclaimed.

"We do," said Calleigh just smiling broadly at him.

Julia walked over to Emma's hospital crib, gently pushed the tiny covers aside, to lift her up and carefully handed her to Horatio. "Emma, this is going to be your God father."

The little one stretched a bit and made some little noises when she noticed someone else than her mother or Julia holding her. Horatio was a little afraid to hold her, like most men are when holding a newborn baby. So fragile. Afraid to hurt it.

"Oh, so this is how you would look like with a baby," said Calleigh with a giggle. "You and Rick should get one, too."

"I think I'll pass," he said, and wrinkled his nose as Emma needed changing.

"Your first task as the little one's godfather," said Julia, only barely being able to prevent herself from falling in a fit of giggles. She knew that if she turned to her lover now, both of them wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. So, she didn't.

"I'm so not doing that," he said, when she immediately interrupted: "Oh, yes. You are."

He rolled his eyes, letting out a huff as he and Emma left the room in dismay, to take care of the task. Julia smiled at Calleigh, who smiled back at her lover broadly, before both of them fell into giggles. "He so didn't like that..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early the next morning and Natalia said: "Ryan, would you please hurry up. If we really want to drop by Calleigh before work-"

"I would if you hadn't gotten me to drag all these bags with stuff for them! Why couldn't you get your boyfriend to do that instead," he said a tad annoyed.

"He's busy."

"Speaking of which- When are you ever going to introduce him to us?"

"When I feel like it."

"Which is what- In the next century maybe?"

"Stop teasing me about it," she said in a firm tone and pushed the elevator button to the fifth floor.

"Can't wait to get there," he complained as the doors opened and they started to walk towards the room.

Natalia knocked and they entered just in time to see Calleigh feeding her little girl.

"Aww, how cute is she!" Natalia exclaimed, immediately running over to the hospital bed.

"Natalia! Ryan! It's so great to see you. Oh My-" said Calleigh, pointing at the huge amount of bags that Ryan was carrying and trying to place at the bed end without tripping over or dropping anything.

"For you from me and my girl-" Natalie turned in a dark shade of red, then quickly adding dude before anyone noticed, "And some from Ryan. Oh, and Eric would drop by later today," said Natalia, just as Julia walked in and asked: "Did we order the whole baby shop?"

Calleigh smiled. "Now Emma, will you be a good girl and be with auntie Nat while I open these?" said Calleigh and handed her over, sitting upright to get to the presents.

"Thank you so much, guys," Calleigh whispered. "You really got to thank your dude as well," said Calleigh and winked at Natalia turning even more red at this point.

"She's pretty cute, wouldn't you like to have a millions like her one day, Natalia" said Ryan.

"Yeah... I would want more than millions of these," she said and smiled at him.

"Hey, Natalia. We were actually wondering if you would like to be Emma's Godmother," said Julia.

"Of course I will," said Natalia happily. "Yeah, you're the cutest!" she exclaimed turning back to the baby.

"And Ryan, you could always be the nanny," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Of course," he joked and saluted her which made them all burst out into laughter. He was secretly falling in love with the little Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of days later and Calleigh, Julia, Kyle and Horatio were at the Winston-Duquesne residence, when they heard angry screams coming from the cradle in the living room.

The redhead walked over, taking up his role as a godfather, picked her up and rocked her gently while he said: "And why are we so angry, little Emma?"

She twinched her eyes a little before she opened them for the first time and looked at him with confusion trying to focus.

"She's looking at me," he exclaimed.

The three others ran over and Kyle said: "Hi, Emma! I'm your big bro." Julia smiled at Calleigh briefly.

"She's got beautiful ocean blue eyes," said Calleigh and smiled right back at her fiancé.

"She truly looks like the father she could have had," said Julia and gave Horatio a gentle peck on the check, the similarity in the eyes and the redish hair already undeniable with her (God)father.

Feedback welcome and always appriciated :o)


End file.
